


The Programmer

by Renee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brainwashing, Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee/pseuds/Renee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanpoem</p><p>He is a hammer<br/>He has no will but theirs<br/>There is no rebelling</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Programmer

**Author's Note:**

> I write poetry. I prefer writing poetry to writing fiction. After watching 8x21 I formed this idea for a character piece and when I sat down to write it, a poem came out. 
> 
> If any one is interested in reading more of my poetry my writing blog is www.realityfragment.blogspot.com

He has failed them so many times  
And, each time, she fixes him  
He becomes more compliant  
He becomes more loyal  
He becomes the perfect soldier  
A computer, just like the rest of them  
Enter a command and watch it process  
Until suddenly, without warning  
He breaks the rules  
He rebels again and again  
They should just kill him  
But he’s special  
So they wash his brain  
They teach him new commands  
And he becomes a computer again  
And this time it seems to have a lasting effect  
He is a hammer  
He has no will but theirs  
There is no rebelling  
So they give him a task  
He is their most loyal soldier  
He does not fail in his duty  
She is so proud of her work  
She has made the perfect machine  
The perfect soldier  
She has taken the rebel  
And made him hers to command  
They will be unstoppable  
But computers should not have hearts  
And his beats firmly  
All her work is for naught  
As he becomes human  
He finds family  
Friends  
A purpose that is not hers  
He falls in love  
And he rebels  
He is her greatest failure  
And all she wants is to fix him  
She will not fail


End file.
